


you're the sky (full of stars)

by RinaJ



Series: Konoha is a love nest [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Gift Giving, Inspired By Tumblr, Kid Hinata Hyuuga, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha is a love nest, Naruto is Just Naruto, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaJ/pseuds/RinaJ
Summary: “You’re that weirdo from earlier? That’s okay, I like weird people,” he hastily assures as her lip begins to tremble. “Your eyes are kinda strange, y'know, but they’re pretty!”The girl squeaks and buries her face in her red scarf once again.





	you're the sky (full of stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, basically what could have happend if Hinata tried to talk to Naruto a tad earlier (not only stalk him).  
> A Vday one shot, but not necessarily.  
> Enjoy ♥

Naruto flashes through streets, hidden in the shadows. The district he lives in isn’t the safest place; he has been attacked several times after all. However, today the lanes are almost empty and the darkness is slightly diffused by the street lamps. In the morning he saw many people running around with flowers, packs and other stuff, the couples – and Sakura, this cute pink-haired girl from the park, even explained to him what does this word mean – were holding hands and giggling like Ino when she sees the boy she likes. It’s some kind of a festival, something about love and Naruto tuned it out. Who would listen to such girly things anyway? Planning his next prank was so much better.  
He stops in front of his front doors, reaching out to push them open. Then, used to being chased by countless ANBU after painting their headquarters in orange, he freezes, hastily turning around. He notices a small girl standing a few feet away. She has her head bowed and clutches a small package to her chest.  
Naruto tilts his head to a side and blinks. He wonders if he has ever met this girl. Suddenly, it clicks. He stood for her when those mean kids tried to bully her a few days ago.  
“Oi,” he calls, running up to her. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes widen as he leans closer. “You’re that weirdo from earlier? That’s okay, I like weird people,” he hastily assures as her lip begins to tremble. “Your eyes are kinda strange, y'know, but they’re pretty!”  
The girl squeaks and buries her face in her red scarf once again.  
“What are you doing here? It’s late,“ he asks, looking around for any potential danger. They shouldn’t stay outside like this. He figured out she must be from a noble family since she always wears clean clothes and isn’t allowed to play hide-and-seek with them after rain. He doesn’t understand it; sliding in the mud and getting dirty is great fun after all! Even _Kiba_ agrees with him.  
"Come with me, it’s getting cold, y'know? Safer,” he mutters and drags her by the hand towards his apartment. The girl – really, he must ask for her name – tries to protest but he only shakes his head and sends her a grin.  
“Sorry for the mess,” he says as they enter the building. He shakes off his sandals and turns the light on. “So, what did ya want…?”  
“Hinata! M-my name is Hyūga Hinata!” she quickly bows and he watches with worry as her cheeks redden and she shoves the pack into his hands.  
“I-It’s for y-you!” she blurts out and Naruto gapes. No one – beside Jiji – has ever gave him anything!  
“R-really?” he asks, suddenly shy and rubs the back of his neck with a soft smile. “Thanks! That’s very nice of you!”  
He carefully unwraps the present. It’s a wooden box, inside of which he finds food. A lot of food.  
There’re nicely shaped rice balls; some fried chicken and a fish? next to them. He decides to ignore a green paste for now (because vegetables, ew) and is ecstatic to find small dango sticks and different kinds of sweets as well.  
Hinata-chan got him a _bentō_.  
He’s not blind; he notices parents giving them to their children when they miss lunch playing with friends and for him it means _family_.  
Naruto feels tears gathering in his eyes. He sets the box aside and practically throws himself at Hyūga heiress.  
“Thank you! Thank you!” he sobs and the girl can’t help but smile, happy that he liked her gift. “Thank you for _caring_.”  
_Always_ , she thinks, tightening her grip on the boy she adores. _Always, Naruto-kun._


End file.
